Daniel rowed his boat for a total of $77$ kilometers over the past $11$ days, and he rowed the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Daniel row his boat each day?
Solution: The number of kilometers rowed each day is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of days that Daniel went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $77\text{ kilometers} \div 11\text{ days}$ $77\text{ kilometers} \div 11\text{ days} = 7 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Daniel rowed $7$ kilometers each day.